shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson Gunn
Jackson "Steel Rod" Gunn is the captain of the Steel Rod Pirates , and user of the Jala Jala no Mi . Appearance Fairly tall, average weight, muscular. He has shoulder length, shaggy black hair and side burns. He wears a white button down shirt a little over half way buttoned up. Over top that he wears an unbuttoned pine green vest with black lining and gold buttons. He wears navy blue pants and navy blue shoes. He also wears plain metallic rings on each finger and a gold chain necklace around his neck. Though covered by his shirt sleeves he wears gold bracers around his wrists. He also carries a steel rod. Personality Confident, slightly arrogant, fearless, cheerful, intelligent, and a born leader, Jackson is the ideal captain. His arrogance comes from his mastery of his devil fruit ability, but tries to not let it affect his fights, although he names his attacks after the weapons of the gods. He can be vulgar and accidentally impolite, but then will quickly apologize. Loves adventure and always goes sightseeing when he arrives at a new island. Jackson has a fascination with weapons and armor, and whenever he sees a something he deems cool he has to exam it. However thanks to his DF ability he seldom buys them. However, he will pick up any pieces scape metal, piles them in his quarters, and carries a few pieces with him to use for his weapon making. Abilities and Powers Jackson is a natural born fighter. He is able to use any weapon with at least above average ability. Using superhuman strength, superhuman speed, and superhuman endureance he can create massive attacks causing massive damage. Devil Fruit Jackson ate the Jala Jala no Mi, which allows the user to manipulate raw material to create weapons and armor, which is why he always carries a steel rod. He is proficient in all weapon types, but mostly uses blunt weapons and swords. He bases some of his attacks and weapons off of what he thinks the weapons of various gods would look like. Weapons His steel rod is a basic steel rod, though it has an emerald pommel stone at the end. His DF ability allows him to manipulate the rod to create other weapons or armor. He likes to make the weapons of the gods, such as Thor's Hammer, Neptune's Trident, Apollo's Bow, and various specific named weapons (such as Excalibur as used by Aurthur, Kusanagi-no-tsurugi as used by Susano-o and Amaterasu, Balmung as used by Odin, etc.). All of these weapons, though, are usually nothing like what they would look like and usually have a Jackson flair to it. Haki Jackson has shown signs to possess haki. He hasn't mastered it or even really learned how to use it or what it is. However, in a few intense battles, he felt that his weapons had become much stronger in the finishing blow, and could anticipate the enemy's actions a lot more clearer than normal. History Jackson was born on Chuutetsu Island in North Blue. His family runs a world renowned blacksmith company called , creating many great weapons, said to be the new generation of O Wazamono Grade Swords. At a very young age, he was taught the art of a blacksmith. When Jackson was six, a travelling merchant company called Tar Goods came to the island to sell iron ore and scrap metal to the local blacksmiths. Jackson's father, Ulysses Gunn, and the head of Tar Goods, Leopold Saga, were old friends and Ulysses always had first pick at his store. On the night the merchants arrived, Ulysses invited the family over for a reunion feast. The entire Gunn family and Saga family attended and became reintroduced with each other. At this feast, Jackson met Leopold's son, Oliver Saga. Being 3 years younger, Jackson looked up to Oliver right away, but Oliver was not so thrilled. The next few days he followed him around while Oliver was doing his chores and running errands. Though Oliver tried to loose him, Jackson's knowledge of the town proved to be too much for Oliver's wit. In Oliver's desperation he unknowingly ran into the woods surrounding the town. Jackson had often adventured into these woods so he knew the dangers. However by the time he caught up to Oliver, he had become lost himself. They wandered around the forrest until they came across an entrance to a shrine. Jackson, had only heard that one had once been there, but was told that it was lost to time. They climbed up the stairs and began exploring. When they reached the top they found the shine in disrepair and very unkept. The vegitation was overgrown and moss covered the red pillars almost to the top. As the two boys continued to look around, there were surprised to be greeted by an old monk. The monk told them that this was once a great shrine to the god Hachiman, but was now deserted and run down. The monk then continued to tell them that he doesn't mind that the people stopped coming and had forgot about the place, but he wishes that it would at least be renovated. However, since he was old and frail he could not do the work himself. The boys hearing this decided to help him out and started cleaning the entire shrine. By sunset, Oliver and Jackson had cut cleaned up most of the area. After the monk gave them direction back to town, they set off for the night, promising they would return tomorrow.Category:Pirate Category:Swordsman Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Epithet Category:Haki Users Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon specialist Category:Blacksmith Category:Polearm Wielder Category:North Blue Characters Category:Mentor Category:Steel Rod Pirate